


Secret Language

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: “It serves you right. How fucking dare you go around being so fucking attractive” Yuri said in harsh unforgiving Russian. His head whipped up when Yuuri made a sound of surprise and saw the Japanese skater was looking at him in shock while blushing up to his ears.  Yuri felt all the colour drain from his face.“Oh fuck. You speak Russian don’t you” he said__________A story where it turns out Yuuri secretly speaks perfect Russian and Yuri finds out and it helps further their friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri has a slight crush on Yuuri but that's as far as that goes and they both move past it very quickly. Also I normally spell Yuuri Yuri but as this is from Yurio's perspective I found this an easier way to differentiate between the two.
> 
> Also since I don't speak Russian I put the "Russian" bits in italics.
> 
> Also there may be more based after the canon

“Huh? You’re going to suffer a horrible defeat and then Victor will stay here in Russia.” Yuri spat at the Japanese skater.  The rode a moment in silence before he continued in a tone that indicated he was still being horrifically insulting but in this time in Russian.

 _“It serves you right. How fucking dare you go around being so fucking attractive”_ Yuri said in harsh unforgiving Russian. His head whipped up when Yuuri made a sound of surprise and saw the Japanese skater was looking at him in shock while blushing up to his ears.  Yuri felt all the colour drain from his face.

“Oh fuck. You speak Russian don’t you” he said as he realised what had happened. The Japanese skater nodded and Yuri facepalmed. Of course he fucking did.

“This is a Victor thing isn’t it? You’re such a fanboy!” he went on cursing himself for not having thought about it.

“You can’t tell Victor!”

That got Yuri’s attention. He looked back up at the skater, his eyes wide.

“Victor doesn’t know?” he asked and Yuuri nodded, his hands twisting around themselves, “How does he not know? You’ve lived together for months at this point!”

Yuuri winced and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

“Well…he never asked and then it got awkward to tell him and then I realised he’s a bit more honest when he thinks I can’t understand him.” Yuuri admitted. “So you really can’t tell him! Please!”

“Only…only if you forget what I said about you! Wipe it from your mind! I never said it and I still hate you!” Yuri said seeing this as the only opportunity to salvage his dignity.

“Um…if you really want me to…but while I was surprised it was a nice thing to hear…but um don’t worry! I’ll forget it ever happened! ...But...I don’t want to act as if we hate each other because I was actually really happy to see you again. You’re a good rival and I hope we’ll be friends someday.” Yuuri said smiling his far too brilliant smile at Yuri who felt his cheeks flush.

“As long as you pretend I never said what I did that’s all I ask” Yuri said holding out his hand, “Deal?”

Yuuri took it the offered hand and shook it, the tension easing out of his shoulders.

“Deal.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Yurio! Davai!”

“Yurio Ganba!”

Yuri snarled at the two idiots before tearing off to do his skate. What the hell? If the Japanese piggy was pretending not to know Russian why the fuck was he yelling good luck in the very language he pretended not to know? It didn’t make any sense.  He better not have cracked and told Victor anything. He was just so angry.

He finished his skate dissatisfied with his performance, he came across Victor and Yuuri arguing and before he knew it Victor was gone and the pig was crying in the lobby of the hotel.

“So did he find about the Russian?” Yuri asked walking over after watching their exchange and wondering why the hell Victor told Yuuri to hug Yakov of all people. He knew Victor was an idiot but that seemed particularly dumb.

“No?” Yuuri looked at him confused but at least he had stopped crying.

“Then what was with wishing me good luck in Russian? Wasn’t that risky?” Yuri asked walking with the Japanese skater to the lifts.

“Oh that. Victor thinks I’ve picked up things like that from him.” Yuuri explained with a laugh. Yuri stared at him.

“…Has he ever wished you good luck in Russian?” he asked.

“Nope he usually talks about…other things…” Yuri was disgusted by the blush that climbed over Yuuri’s face as he insinuated things that were probably not 15-year-old friendly.

“Then why does he think you picked it up from him?” Yuri asked as they stepped into the lift, Yuuri shot him a look.

“Because he’s Victor.”

Ah yes, that explained it perfectly.

“Are you going to tell Yakov? It would make things easier for you tomorrow” Yuri asked after a moment of silence in the lift.

“Ah…do you think he’d keep it from Victor?” Yuuri asked in return. Yuri actually thought about it before shaking his head.

“He’d probably spill. You could say thank you or whatever and it would be fine, he’d think you’d got that from Shit for Brains.” Yuri told him finally.

“Right so that’s a no then.” Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he looked unbelievably stressed and like he might cry again. It hurt Yuri’s heart which he hated.

“…He’ll be fine.” Yuri said roughly.

“What?”

“The damn dog. He’ll be fine.” Yuri elaborated turning his face away, “Why do you care so much that you’d send Victor away anyway?”

There was what felt like a long silence.

 _“Right before the last Grand Prix Final my dog died. I hadn’t seen him in years because of my career. I really really regret not being there when he died.”_ Yuuri explained in slightly accented Russian.

Yuri winced hearing this realising that made his actions at the last Final even more of a dick move.

 _“I’m sorry, I have a cat and I would be upset if something happened to her. Also…I shouldn’t have yelled at you in the bathroom. I had reasons but…that wasn’t professional.”_ Yuri answered finally.

 _“It’s okay, I’ve been over it for a while. I’ve gotten to know you and I know you’re actually very nice in your own way”_ Yuuri told him and Yuri felt his heart clench again. It wasn’t fair how easily Yuuri forgave him.

The lift doors opened and Yuuri got out giving Yuri a watery smile.

“I really appreciate you being there when Victor left, it made this night better.” Yuuri told him and then the doors closed and Yuri mercifully could hide his blush as the lift climbed to his floor.

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

 

“Yeah it’s Vkusno!” Yuuri said smiling happily and Yuri couldn’t help the blush on his face and turned away from the Japanese skater.

 _“Is it really so hard for you to be without that idiot?”_ he asked in Russian…somehow, he felt more honest talking to Yuuri in his native tongue than in English.

 _“Ah…I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself. I know I disappointed everyone with my performance.”_ Yuuri answered after a moment, lowering his eyes.

Yuri shifted a bit and bit his lip for a moment.

 _“I want to see you skate without flaws. I always have.”_ He blurted out and then winced before he could take it back.

There was a silence.

 _“What do you mean you always have?”_ Yuuri said after a moment, lowering the pirozki.

 _“I…I noticed you before the Grand Prix Final. Yeah you screw up your jumps but your step sequences are flawless and grab your attention and your spins are better than Victor’s much less mine. I always wanted you to skate perfectly. That’s why I yelled at you in the toilets. I was angry because you were crying, because I thought you were giving up.”_ Yuri confessed in a rush.

Yuuri blinked at him and blushed and then bowed politely.

 _“I’ll make sure not to disappoint you at the final. If you want that gold I’m going to make you work for it.”_ He promised with a smile. Yuri felt his cheeks heat up again.

 _“Yeah well if I get gold you better at least get silver. I want JJ no higher than bronze for the final. We need to be on the podium together. Got it?”_ he demanded and was rewarded with a bright smile from Yuuri.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri couldn’t enjoy his medal. He stood in the room for the banquet tapping an impatient beat on the floor with his foot until Victor and Yuuri entered the room finally. He raced over and grabbed Yuuri by the arm and pulled him away from the tall Russian at his side who blinked in surprise and bemusement as Yuri pulled his fiancé to a far corner of the room.

 _“Are you retiring?”_ Yuri demanded in whispered Russian as he clutched Yuuri’s arm.

 _“Did Victor tell you?”_ Yuuri demanded back in a whisper.

 _“He only said you hadn’t decided, but you can’t retire! I need you to keep skating! Trying to beat you, striving to be better than you was what let me win gold! Without you to motivate me I may never have made it. Please don’t quit!”_ Yuri felt tears pricking at his eyes as he clung to the older man’s arm. He made sure to keep his words to whispers, so as not to give away this private secret he held with the man he so admired for so long. Yuuri placed a gentle hand over the one Yuri had tight on his sleeve.

 _“It’s okay Yura, I’m not retiring.”_ He spoke in quiet and gentle Russian.

 _“Then is Victor not returning or are you getting a new coach?”_ Yuri asked, relaxing his hands and letting go finally.

 _“Victor will remain my coach but he is returning…so…we’re going to move to St. Petersburg.”_ Yuuri told him with a smile that failed to hide his nervousness.  Yuri just gaped at him.

 _“How the hell are you going to keep this a secret from Victor in RUSSIA?!”_ he hissed.

 _“I have no idea Yura! What do I do! If he finds out now he’s going to be pissed beyond belief!”_ he whispered frantically.

 _“It’s okay! Don’t panic! Um…okay…I know this is a long shot cause it’s me but…tell him I just offered you Russian lessons”_ Yuri winced, no one was going to believe that.

 _“That’s perfect! You can say it’s so I understand it when you swear at me!”_ Yuuri answered with a smile that held no trace of mocking and Yuri felt a shy smile spread across his face instead.

They both got swept off by other people shortly after that but Yuri felt a little smug and special that he held this secret with Yuuri. Just something that the two of them knew and shared. He always knew his little crush was never going to let him have the older skater’s heart but this secret meant he was special in at least some ways.

He looked across the room and caught the Japanese skater's eye who smiled and waved to him.

 Yeah this was enough. 


End file.
